In the last year, members of the Immunobiology Program have continued to make significant and sustained progress in its areas of focus: basic and tumor immunology, and translational medicine. The overall approach of program members combines molecular, cellular, structural, and biochemical strategies that are facilitated by the formal and informal intra- and interprogrammatic collaborations. Specifically, the Immunobiology Program aims to: 1. Understand the molecular and cellular regulation of the normal immune system and to define mechanistically the process by which malignant transformation occurs in cells of the immune system. 2. Utilize basic science discoveries of immune mechanisms to target malignant cells in relevant in vitro and animal model systems and in human clinical trials.